Memory for computers or other electronic devices can include blocks of memory cells integrated into a larger integrated circuit or stand-alone integrated circuits. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static RAM (SRAM), synchronous dynamic RAM (SDRAM), flash memory and phase change memory (PCM). Many semiconductor memory technologies arrange individual memory cells into arrays that may be accessed using bit lines (or column select lines) that connect to columns of memory cells in the array and word lines (or row select lines) that connect to rows of memory cells in the array.
Many types of memory may be accessed by providing a select voltage on the appropriate bit line and/or word line. Some memory technologies, such as resistive cross-point memory technologies including PCM, may require a deselect voltage to be driven on the inactive word lines and/or bit lines to achieve proper biasing during a memory access.